naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzumaki Tadashi
'Character First Name:' Tadashi Character Last Name: Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' TadashiUzumaki 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 05/05/198 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' 112 lbs 'Blood Type:' B- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Pierced Bridge of the nose in three places. Pierced Ears. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Tadashi is a very quiet and pasifistic. He usually dosen't say much without first having a reason to. He dosen't have a lot of friends and is very shy. He is kind of nerdy and would probably read most of the time he is awake. 'Behaviour:' Tadashi would be shy and not talkative with almost anyone except family or close friends. He wouldn't go out of his way to help anyone that he dosen't know, but he wouldn't let anyone just suffer either. 'Nindo: (optional)' Who...me? Can I finish my paragraph? 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' War Fan 'Strengths' Intelligence, Speed 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Medical Ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) Anbu (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): War Fan (5) List the other weapons here: Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Wind Release: Wind Release: Big Breath Bomb This jutsu requires use of wind chakra to inhale a huge breath and then exhale a circular ball of air toward the opponent. This action can cause broken bones and possible death if it hits the right place on the body. Rank C Handseals: Dog, Boar, Rat, Horse Wind Release: 'Allies:' Books 'Enemies:' People 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))